Nightmare 7
by Kid Neji Hyuuga
Summary: Kinto .J. Sado an average was just an average 19 year old college student. He isnt smart or great looking, and he has no talent but to fight. He began fighting when he was very little to fight off bullys.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare 7**

_**Intro**_

Kinto .J. Sado an average was just an average 19 year old college student. He isnt smart or great looking, and he has no talent but to fight. He began fighting when he was very little to fight off bullys. He's an only child and likes to cause alot of trouble. He has nothing planed it life and such a blank student but when 5 new students join his school Kubo Academy he has a chance to be something. They are main leaders of a popular gang called the soul gang. If he finds a way to get in then he would join them and earn alot of money and today was his day to shine.

**Chapter 1: Introducing Kinto .J. Sado **

_**Phase 1**_

Kinto had pushed his alarm clock down and realized it was 8:00. He was 2 hours late for school and he might of missed his chance to get it the gang. He put on his white shirt with a skull on it while wearing his blue uniform pants. He had black spikey hair and was african american. Once he got prepared eh ran to school as fast as he could and ran into the class room without a late pass.

"Kinto your late do you have a pass" Said his teacher Mr. Jones"

"No, i didnt go and get one" Said Kinto, with a bright smirk on his face"

"Well do you atleast have your books" Yelled Mr. Jones in a calm voice"

"Nope, in the conclusion of getting to school i managed to forget about them" laughed Kinto"

"Get out of my classroom" Said Mr.Jones"

"Asshole" Said Kinto, in a soft voice, as he left the classroom"

Before he could leave the door he bell had already rung and it was time for him to go to science but he decided to skip and head to the secert meeting hidden in the boys bathroom. When he got in there he saw the 5 leaders of the group and one other kid.

"Wow, this is all that showed up" Said Leader number 1 whos name was Ido"

"Well what should we do" Said Leader number five Okafor"

"Okay since your the only two i want both you to fight" Laughed Ido"

"Are you serious" Said Kinto, but before he could finish the other kid has already punched him in the face"

Kinto then got up and punched the kid in the face continously 5 times in a row and the last punch knocked the boy out

"Your pretty strong, so do you want to be in" Said Ido"

"Yeah of course" Said Kinto"

"One rule" Laughed Okafor"

"Yeah what is it Said Kinto"

"You may not tell anyone about our world" Smirked Ido"

Then all 5 of the leaders began making hand signs and after 20 secounds Kinto passed out on the floor. Later on when he woke up and he was in a room. The room was all red everywhere and in front of him was Ido

"Where am i" Said Kinto"

"Your in Relics Festival" Said Ido"

"Whats Relics Festival" Said Kinto in fear"

"Our own little world under the land of earth" Laughed Ido, here we train to become great fighters"

"So you mean i am in Hell" Said Kinto"

"Nope" Said Ido, didnt you hear me Relics Festival not hell because your not dead"

"Well what do you mean about fighters" Said Kinto, getting scared by the secound"

Ido's body then began to turn into fire.

"Here you get a special power" Said Ido"

"How do you find your power" Said Kinto"

"Well, just try working out at the gym near by and you'll see your power reveal" Said Ido"

"How about you guys just get me back to earth" Said Kinto"

"Once your here you can only be sent back to earth by learning the ritual but if you tell anyone on earth about us you will be killed" Smirked Ido, but dont worry"

"Well how can i learn the ritual" Said Kinto"

"Well by winning a tournament and getting a medal and if you enter a rare medal a mentor will offer to teach you" Said Ido, mentors are usally old wise people"

"Man this is hard" Said Kinto, well how will the mentor know how to find me"

"Here" Said Ido, as he passed Kinto a small divice that looked like a cell phone"

"What the heck am i supposed to do with this" Said Kinto"

"Thats a memory card" Said Ido, it has information on everyone in the Relics world and even tells you abotu new fighters, old fighters, uncomming Tournaments, new openings, and inportant information about the Relics Festival"

"Oh kool" Laughed Kinto, but then Ido was gone"

_"What a strange town, _thought Kinto in his head"

Kinto then began walking out the door and since he needed to become stronger and quicker he decided to hurry up and go on his way to the gym. He didnt know where to go but the Memory card told him the exact place but it was 19 miles away and he would have to walk the whole way. While he was walking buy he saw color ful shops selling food, games, and the latest technolgy. But he noticed he barely any woman and mostly everyone there were men until he was this big building called Women Recall. When he walked in it was fulled with beatiful and nothing but beatiful woman who all knew how to fight. Women's Recall was like a womens gym but you have to pass an exam but he was thinking the exam was based on looks. He was kicked out by a strong tall male guard who

"Only Women Allowed,"

Kinto kept going on his way to the gym and on the way he met up with Okafor and Okafor used a move that got Kinto to the gym way faster than walking.

"Thanks you're very kind," Smiled Kinto"

"Your Welcome, just know dont pick fights around here," Said Okafor, People are pretty tough"

Then at that instant.

**Phase 2**

Kinto had walked into the gym and he had seen alot of others who ahd just been invited to the Relics festival but they all looked way stronger than him. Kinto then put on boxing gloves and began punching the punching bag as hard as he could for an hour straight. Nothing happend and eventually Kinto was getting pissed and he felt as if was a waste of time but when he was about to leave come one called him a punk.

"Who are you calling a punk muscle head," Said Kinto"

"I've been here 4 weeks straight without food and only water and your quitting after an hour" laughed the man"

"Whats you name wise guy," Said Kinto"

"The name is RalphHe said, so maybe you should continue going home."

Kinto was getting very angry and took his anger out by punching the punching bag to the point where he put a hole throught it.

"You're going to have to pay for that," Laughed Ralph

"I am getting tired of your mouth," Yelled Kinto, see me in the ring, he said as he ran into the ring with fire blazing from his eyes"

Raplh then stepped in fighting and he began punching as fast as he could. His punche's were super fast and Kinto couldnt dodge any of them and one hit him in the face and knocked him out the the ring. Kinto then got back up with blood dripping from his forehead and tried to punch Raplh but Ralph quickly dodged and this time he his Kinto in his hear and made Kinto fall. Everyone was laughing at how weak Kinto was which gave him the strength to get back up but blood was bleeding from his ear and fast, if he lost to much he would die. Kinto then began to swing as fast as he could but he still was missing every hit but when Ralph began to hit Kinto figured out his style and dodged every blow he threw at him. Kinto and Ralph then began to pucnh each other and their fist collided and thunder came from Kinto fist and paralyzed Ralphfor a while.

"So i control Thunder/Lightning," Said Kinto, but he had lost too much blood and he became dizzy and fell out"

When he had waken up he was in a house and Okafor was in his face making sure he was okay.

"Where am i" Said Kinto"

"Your at your house" Laughed Okafor"

"I have my own house," Said Kinto"

"Duh," Laughed Okafor as he put keys into Kintos hand"

"Whats the point of keys if people can break your house down anyway" Said Kinto"

"I never really though about it" Laughed Okafor"

"Your doing alot of laughing before whats so funny" Said Kinto"

"Remeber when you said you wanted a strong teacher," Said Okafor"

"Yeah about it" Said Kinto"

"Well when you fell out it caused a electrical disturbance and everyone saw" Said Okafor, now your already a legend for only finding your power in an hour"

"Oh really" Said Kinto, thats great, now i will be out of the place sooner"

"Why do you want to leave the Relics so badly" Said Okafor"

"Well first, you guys took me away from my family and there looking for me" Said Kinto, and my grades will probally go down the drain from here"

"Is that it" Said Okafor, i havent seen my parents since i was born"

"Aw, that too bad" Said Kinto, but you can do something about it, you know the spell to get out of here"

"Yeah i do" Said Okafor, but do you think i remember my parents"

"Well i never though of that" Said Kinto"

Then Ido had walked into the room. He had Long Yellow hair, was wearing a white robe, had blue eyes, was white skinned, and had a sword on his back.

"Well i am guessing Okafor already told you the news" Said Ido"

"Yeah, he told me" Said Kinto"

"How are his wounds" Laughed Ido"

"Well Ido, he has none" Said Okafor"

"What" Said Ido Suprised"

"I think he has the regeneration power like me" Said Okafor"

"That would mean you are related" Laughed Ido"

"What, were related" Said Kinto"

"Yes i am sure of it" Said Okafor, and after research we have the same last name"

"Are you serious" said Kinto, in shock"

"I have already got permission from Light for me to meet your parents" Said Okafor, i think there mines also"

"Wait, your taking it to far" Said Kinto, but before he could say something else Ido used a move called Flower Ilusion"

Flowers fell from the sky. Roses and even more flowers fell down. They were all beatiful and different colors. It made Kinto very sleepy and eventually he fell out.

"Great idea" Said Okafor, knocking him out"

"Okay now lets perform the signs" Said Ido"

After several hand signs everything went blank. Kinto had woken up because of an alarm clock and he was wondering was it a dream. He had woken up in his bed at home and his mom was ironing his clothes.

"Hey mom" Said Kinto"

"Just because i am ironing your clothes doesnt mean i forgive you for missing 2 days of school" Laughed his mother, then she walked out of the room"

"So it wasnt a dream" Said Kinto"

Then Ido and Okafor appeared and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"So i am going to go out in the living room and meet your mother" Said Okafor"

Kinto was about to speak but then he heard his mother scream and she walked into the room with Okafor. Kinto jumped out of his bed and said " Whats wrong mom"

"Who are these men in our house" Said Kinto's Mother"

"Just a few friends of mines" Said Kinto"

"Why are they here" Said Kinto's Mom, they look more like teachers, are you in trouble"

"Hello Mam" Said Ido, as he waved"

"My name is Okafor and this is my friend Ido" Said Okafor"

"We are here to tell you that your son has been entered into a school program and you wont see him for at least a year" Said Ido"

"Yes he will be duing very hard work and learning skills so he can prevail in life" Said Okafor, as he handed her a paper"

Rebecca (Kinto's Mother) reviewed over it and saw that it was a real program

"Well if his school says" Laughed Rebecca, see you guys in a year, she said as she walked out"

"She'll believe anything" Said Kinto"

"Yeah well we done what we needed to do" Said Ido"

"Why did we coem again" Said Kinto"

"Well 1st to get DNA of your mother and 2nd to get an excuse to be missing for a year" Said Ido"

Ido knocked Kinto out once again and they were back in the relics festival at Kinto house. When Kinto woke up he decided to look for a master to teach him.

**Phase 3**

When Kinto walked out of his house he saw an old man. The man was bald, holding a cane, wearing black glasses and a white robe with dark black pants and was white skinned.

"Are you Kinto .J. Sado" Said The Man"

"Yes" Said Kinto, and who might you be"

"I am Damon Jr, and i will be your master" he Said"

"What can you do old guy" Said Kinto"

"If you knew who i was you wouldnt talk to me like that" Said Damon"

"And who exactly are you" Laughed Kinto"

"I am the Relics festival 3rd greatest teacher" Said Damon, over thousands of people in the Relics are begging for me to teach them"

"Well why aren't you there teaching them" Laughed Kinto"

"Because, I am hear to teach you" Said Damon"

"Well i guess i can let you teach me" Said Kinto"

Damon and Kinto walked into the house and started to talk.

"What can you do old timer" Said Kinto"

"I have legendary eyes called Copying eyes" Said Damon fustrated, i have copied over 80000 moves and i think i can help you"

Damon then stood up and his hand began to have thunder gathered into it. Then it gathered into a circle and Damon showed it to Kinto. Then the ball dissapeared.

"This is my Thunder Spiral" Said Damon, since you control thunder i will teach you it"

"So how do i learn it" Said Kinto"

"I have broken it down into 5 simple steps but before we learn lets go to the training gym" Said Damon"

"I think this is the begining of a great piece of crap" Said Kinto"

To Be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Own Destiny

**Chapter 2: My Own Destiny **

**Phase 1**

Damon and Kinto were walking to the gym when Kinto decided to stop walking.

"What's wrong kid" Said Damon, as he turned back to look at Kinto.

"This is taking way to long" Said Kinto angry as he stood still waiting for Damon's response.

Damon then grabbed Kinto's arm and Damons naturally black eyes turned yellow.

"I copied this from a friend" Laughed Damon as he began to run.

He was running so fast Kinto could barely hold never the less think about how Damon was going this fast. Kinto closed his eyes because too much wind was going through it. When he opened his eyes he was at the gym.

"How did we get here so fast" Said Kinto"

"Its a move I copied called, well its not named yet but you can go really fast with it" Laughed Damon"

Then they walked into the gym and began to learn the move.

"So how do I learn it old timer" Said Kinto"

"Well first I want you to take chi from your body and put it in your hand in a perfect circle" Said Damon"

"What's Chi" Said Kinto, as he put his hand over his head"

"Chi is the energy that comes from your body that allows you to do moves" Said Damon"

"Oh, that's what that blue stuff was" Laughed Kinto"

"There's a lot of different types of chi but we'll discuss that later" Said Damon"

Kinto the pulled out chi from his hands and tried to put it into a circle but it kept moving the other way so it would be in a circle but not a perfect circle.

"You must learn how to control the chi" Said Damon, as he began to leave the gym"

"Where are you going" Said Kinto"

"Going to get something to eat" Laughed Damon, just keep practicing"

Meanwhile it the main office of the Relics Festival many important people were having a meeting about Kinto. Light, Ido, Okafor and Ike were all there.

"So Light do you think we should test him" Said Ido"

"Yes, I think Kinto will be the next Ryuk" Said Light; he might be the one who can surpass myself and my brother Nightmare"

"No, I don't think he is it" Said Okafor; he seems to steady and noble"

"What does that have to do with anything" Said Ike, if you need someone to test him then i will."

"Wait I think Okafor has a great point" Said Light"

"Yes I agree, he is way too independent" Said Ido"

"No, think about it, wasn't Nightmare always independent" Said Ike"

"Maybe we should just test him to the death" Said Light, its not like he has any purpose in the festival anyway if he isn't Ryuk or an important person"

"Okay fine, then who test him" Said Ido"

"I think in this situation Ike should" Said Light"

Yes, my chance to shine" Said Ido, as he smiled"

"No this is only because you're the weakest out of all of us so he would have a better chance of defeating you" Said Light as he smiled"

Ike then gave a frown and turned around.

"Stop being a bitch" Said Ido"

"Your quiet today Okafor" Said Light"

"I was just wondering I don't know much about what a ryuk is but can you explain it more" Said Ike"

"An Ryuk is an legendary fighter that learns moves faster and quicker than others like Nightmare and I" Laughed Light"

"So how come I cant become a Ryuk" Said Ike"

"You dumbass your born a Ryuk, it's not something you make yourself become" Yelled Ido"

"Okay this meeting is closed" Said Light, as everyone left"

**Phase 2**

After the meeting was over Kinto had almost mastered his chi into a complete circle and he was running out of chi trying to control it. A few minutes later it became natural to Kinto. He fully understood now how to control his chi.

"So now what Damon" Said Kinto, but then he realized Damon had left out to get something to eat so he just waited for someone to come back. As days passed and weeks passes Kinto didn't leave the gym because if he left there was a possibility he wouldn't have a teacher anymore. Then Damon came walking into the gym and stood next to Kinto.

"Where have you been" Said Kinto"

"I was out copying some new moves; I heard Nightmare is making his attack soon" Said Damon"

"Who's Nightmare" Said Kinto"

"Lights Brother" Said Damon"

"Who are they" Said Kinto"

"Check in your Memory Card about Nightmare" Said Damon"

When Kinto searched he got one thousands of results but one was really helpful, it told him a lot about him.

Name: Tim .Nightmare. Jones

Age/Rank/Gender: 30/A/Male

Past: Himself and his twin brother Jim .Light. Jones were best friends until Jim started becoming strong than Tim. Tim was jealous so he pushed himself so far that he began hurting and killing himself slowly. For more power he went to an evil sage named Jaken. When Jaken died 3 years later Jaken gave his powers to Tim. When Tim turned 19 he unleashed his evil by attacking and almost killing all his family besides Jim. He was then set on a bounty for 7000000 dollars but when people came to kill him they never returned. 5 years later he created his own city in the Relics Festival and that's how he got his nick name Nightmare. Two years later his brother became a great fighter destroying all his enemies but he was still good. Since he fought for good he then got the Nickname Light. Ever since no one dared to enter Nightmares City except his loyal evil partners.

Appearance: Black Long hair, White Shirt, Dark Black Gloves in both hands, Dark Sword on back,

Moves: Midnight Illusion, Long Sword V5, Long Sword V 10, Dark Punch, Midnight Clones, Dark Body Revival, Chi Mark, Chi Revival, Chi Palm, Dark Seal

"That's some information" Said Kinto"

"Yeah, well I hope your alert when he attacks" Said Damon"

"I don't get this, is anyone prepared" Said Kinto, are you just going to sit back and watch the war begin without being prepared"

"Well the Relics Festival government is already ready, we've been preparing for 3 months and barely anyone sleeps just waiting to fight" Said Damon"

"Oh, okay well I guess we can get back to training Laughed Kinto, what's the next step"

"Now all you have to do is replace that chi with thunder and you'll be all set" Said Damon"

Kinto then put thunder in replace for chi and it worked smoothly but the thunder was out of control.

"What's going on" Yelled Kinto"

"To tame thunder you must be very calm" Said Damon"

Kinto then closed his eyes and began to think of his life back home. His boring school and his boring mom. He was calm now and he had mastered the move

"Yes I did it" Said Kinto"

"Yes now go home and get some rest" Laughed Damon"

Kinto ran home as fast as he could. He was happy about his recent success, mastering his move. When he got home he went to sleep immediately.

**Phase 3**

Kinto woke up that morning and waited for Damon outside his door for hours. He couldn't wait any longer so he went out to look for him. He searched at the gym, clubs, and even the main office but he couldn't find him anywhere. He just kept walking and he ended up in a forest, hungry and tired. He sat down on a giant rock and saw a butterfly fly pass his head. Then more came and more came. They were all different colors, one blue, one red, and other two different colors. Then out of the blue a man appeared in Kinto's face and scared the butterflies away. This man had long white spikey hair, wearing a white t-shirt with long brown pants plus he had blue eyes and armor underneath his clothes. He also had a sword which was very long and it had very hard spikes.

"Who are you" Said Kinto"

"Ike Gray" he said from a distance and from his back came a hedgehog"

Kinto's eyes lit up.

_There are no such things as Hedgehogs_ said Kinto in his head.

"I see that you're starting at my Hedgehog Baku Shin" Laughed Ike"

Kinto then pulled out his Memory card and got information on Baku Shin and Ike.

Name: Ike Gray

Age/Rank/Gender: 29/E/Male

Past: Ike gray was always a fighter ever since he was 7 years old but when he turned 17 he started really improving. When he was 18 he got a toy hedgehog but later when he goes to light and gives him a lot of money Light creates a move that brings him to life. Later he is named Dash who helped him improved his skills and when he turned 20 he was a martial arts champion all over the relics festival world. He is now known as invincible gray or Dash Ike Formation. The sword he uses is also famous. Its called the Dike Sword and its pushed him to many victories.

Appearance: Spikey White Hair, White T Shirt, Long Brown Pants, Blackish Blue eyes, Black Armor under shirt and pants, Sword on back (Sword Description: Sword is Spikey, Long and White.)

Moves: Air Launch Kick, ALK Combo (1000 HITS), Clones, Heated Suicide, Knife Marking, Warrior Stance, Kick Rotation, Pressure Style

Name: Baku Shin

Age/Rank/Gender: Age Doesn't Matter for Hedgehogs/Not Ranked/Male

Past: Baku Shin was at first just a toy but because of a special move which brings him to life. He sits on Ike's shoulder and helps him in battles. Ever since he was created they created a special relationship.

Appearance: Small (The size of a stuffed animal), White, Very Spikey, Collar around neck

Moves: Transform, Ball Barrage, Legal Escape,

Kinto was surprised at what he seen.

"So what do you want from me" Said Kinto"

Baku Shin then jumped off of Ike's back and Ike charged at Kinto with a punch. Kinto dodged it just in time and jumped up into the air.

"Nice" Said Ike, a challenge but too bad I have to kill you"

Kinto's eyes then lit up in fear. He had never been in a real fight in the Relics before and he didn't want to die. Ike then ran up to Kinto and used a move called Air Launch Kick. He kicked Kinto into the air and Kinto couldn't dodge because he was still in shock. Then Ike used a move called ALK Combo (Air Launch Kick Combo or 200 Hits as it's called). Ike jumped into the air and his face became dull and his eyes turned red. Then fire came on his hands and began punching Kinto with tremendous burst of power and speed. He was punching so fast he already punched Kinto 500 times in less than 10 seconds. Once Ike had punched him over 1000 times he got tired and both Kinto and Ike fell down to the ground. Ike fell on the ground safe and un harmed while Kinto landed on the ground covered in the strikes aura. Kinto struggled to get up but Ike got up easily. Kinto now knew what he was doing, he was ready to fight. He charged at Ike with a fist and so did Ike. There punches collided and they both fell back but Ike felt a jolt of Thunder in his hand. He couldn't move it anymore because Kinto paralyzed his right arm. Kinto then got back up and unleashed a lot of thunder and wrapped it around his body as armor.

"I call this move Thunder Armor" Said Kinto as he smiled"

Ike now knew what Kinto was capable of. He picked up that Kinto adapts to things quicker than other people.

Ike then created 50 clones to go attack Kinto while he began to think of a plan but every time the clones punched Kinto the thunder armor destroyed them and Kinto wasn't hurt. There were 20 clones left and instead of getting close they threw knifes at him to try to break the armor but the Knifes could get within 3 feet of him. They kept stopping for some reason, like the barrier was so strong it reaches out farther than his body. Kinto was tired of waiting so he destroyed all the clones and headed straight for Ike. Ike was prepared for Kinto's attack. Ike used a move called Warrior Stance. Ike took out a bottle of juice and drunk it. Then Ike put one foot behind the other and got ready to active his move. Kinto was punching Ike as hard as he could but Ike dodged everything because of the warrior stance. The Kinto made one final punch to finish Ike but instead Ike used a move called kick rotation. Ike began to spin around and it made a big barrier around himself so Kinto's punch wouldn't reach but once Kinto's thunder reached the barrier it caused a big explosion which caused Kinto to fall back and Ike still standing. Ike was breathing hard and he was running out of ideas. He took out his sword and decided he would fight with that. Out of the smoke Kinto came and punched Ike but Ike put his sword in the way and Kinto's hand began to bleed from the spikes on the sword. Kinto backed up and then began to use the move Thunder Spiral. He ran up and aimed it for Ike but Ike put his sword into the way. The Thunder Spiral put a hole into the sword and would of done the same to Ike if he hadn't moved out of the way. Above the fight on a tree was a camera. Light and the others were watching the fight, seeing if Kinto could be a Ryuk.

"Wow your strong" Said Ike"

"No you're just not a challenge" Said Kinto"

"This is amazing, he's changed his attitude from before, he was scared at first but now he's prepared" Said Light watching from his office"

"You can finish this Baku" Laughed Ike as he laid on the floor"

Kinto was wondering how he was going to fight such a small little Hedgehog who was the size of a stuffed animal. Baku Shin then created a bunch of hand signs and his body began to glow. Baku Shin then grew the size of a regular Human. Baku Shin then wrapped Knifes around his body and used the move Ball Barrage. Baku Shin rolled into a ball and charged at Kinto at full speed. Kinto tried to dodge but Baku Shin was too fast and he lost a lot of Chi so his thunder armor was gone. When Kinto got hit by Baku Shin it left holes in his body. He was all out of chi and realized he couldn't win so he set a diversion. He created a Thunder Spiral, blasted it into the ground and it create a lot of dust and smoke. In the confusion Kinto ran back home. When he got home he was going to call the police but then he realized there was no police here. He couldn't call anyone. He realized this place was a cruel world and he now would try to stay as safe as he could for now on. He laid down on his bed and went to sleep.


End file.
